Think It's Him
by daanilondon
Summary: Na de dood van Thomas verschijnen er vreemde brieven aan de Medicopter crew en aan Karin. Niemand weet van wie het is en waarom ze geschreven zijn. Leeft Thomas nog of is het iemand die ze laat denken dat hij nog leeft? /note: dit verhaal is jaren geleden geschreven, ik heb het niet herschreven/verbeterd. Dit is een deel van mijn groeiproces. En leuk om te lezen.
1. De Brief

3 week na Thomas z'n dood is er nog steeds geen nieuwe piloot. Biggi is met ontslag gegaan, ze wil naar Amerika toe voor een nieuw beroep. Gina vliegt nu voor beide teams. Peter blijft nog steeds hopen dat Thomas terug komt, maar Karin en de rest proberen hem duidelijk te maken dat , dat niet meer gebeurd.

"Peter, luister..Thomas is dood en hij komt niet meer terug"zegt Mark met een brok in zijn keel. "Ik luister niet, morgen staat Thomas gewoon hier"zegt Peter en doet z'n vingers in z'n oren. Gina en Karin kijken elkaar verslagen aan. "Goedemorgen allemaal!"roept Enrico. Hij ziet dat Gina en Karin stil waren. "Wat is er?"vraagt Enrico verbaasd. "Het is Peter, hij wil nog steeds niet geloven dat Thomas niet meer terug komt"zegt Mark die bij hun komt staan. "Halleluja" zegt Enrico en hij loopt weg. "Centrale aan Medicopter 117 ongeval op de B22 1 zwaargewonde over" Gina, Karin en Enrico rennen naar de heli en ze gaan op weg.

"Daar gebeurd ja nooit iets"zegt Karin en die oorlog aan het voeren is met de deur van de heli. "Lukt ie?"vraagt Gina gemeen. "Nee, nog even en ik ram die deur er uit"zegt Karin en ze slaakt een gil van opluchting. "OPEN! Kassa!"roept ze. "Wow,,,er gebeurd nooit een ongeluk en dan komt dit"zegt Gina en ze kijkt verbaasd naar de plek van het ongeval. "Zo de mieter"zegt Enrico. Gina heeft de heli op de grond gezet en Karin en Enrico gaan naar de gewonde. "Dr. Thaler, wat is hier gebeurd?"vraagt Karin als ze de ravage ziet. "Er is een ongeluk gebeurd met een vrachtwagen en een personenauto"zegt de woordvoerder van de politie.

Karin en Enrico gaan naar de zwaargewonde toe. "Wie is dit?"vraagt Karin als ze de patiënt behandeld. "Geen papieren, geen autopapieren"zegt Enrico. "Ook nergens in de auto?"vraagt Karin aan 1 van de politieagenten. "Nee nergens"zegt hij. Karin vind het allemaal maar vreemd, maar ze moet hem maar gaan behandelen. Dan ziet Karin opeens een schaduw achter een boom, ze staat op en ziet niemand. "Karin wat is er?"vraagt Gina die bij haar komt staan. "Ik dacht dat ik hier iemand zag"zegt Karin en schud even, "Vast me verbeelding"zegt ze en ze gaat snel weer terug naar Enrico.

Ze waren alweer terug op de basis en Karin zat nog steeds met die schaduw in haar gedachten, wie was dat? Als het überhaupt wel iemand was."Karin?"vraagt Peter. "Huh wat?"zegt Karin en ze kijkt Peter aan. "Hehe, je was aan het dagdromen"zegt Peter en hij geeft Karin een envelop: "Een brief uit München voor jou"zegt hij en Peter gaat weer zitten. Karin maakt de brief open ze begin te lezen: _Lieve Karin, Zou je morgen middag om 2 uur in het restaurant: "Tiroller"willen komen? Je word daar bedient.. Liefs,_

Die dag daarna is Karin helemaal gespannen. "Mens wat heb jij?"vraagt Gina de hele tijd. "Ik heb helemaal niks"zegt Karin en ze komt met een zwarte jurk de kleedkamer uit. "Date?"vraagt Gina gemeen. "Ja maar met wie dat weet ik niet, hier lees"zegt Karin en ze geeft Gina het briefje. "Oeeh spannend"zegt Gina. "Ach doe normaal, ik ga nu"zegt Karin en ze neemt afscheid van iedereen, en ze gaat naar het restaurant.

"Goedemiddag, U bent Karin Thaler?"vraagt 1 van de obers. "Ja dat klopt"zegt Karin. "U mag mee komen"zegt de ober, hij brengt haar naar een tafel en Karin gaat zitten. Ze krijgt wat te drinken. "Hier deze brief moest ik U geven"zegt een ober en hij geeft Karin een brief.


	2. Een Mysterieus Telefoonnummer

Het is nu ongeveer 1 dag later en Karin is nu nog chagrijniger dan dat ze gister na die laatste brief al was. "Wat stond er in?"vraagt Gina die er voorzichtig met een kop thee aan komt lopen. "Niks, alleen een telefoonnummer"zegt Karin en ze pakt de kop thee aan. "Raar"zegt Gina en ze gaat naast Karin zitten. "Waarom bel je het nummer niet? Dan kom je ook te weten wie je die brieven schrijft"zegt Gina. "Ja dat is wel weer zo"zegt Karin en ze pakt de telefoon, even aarzelt maar dan belt ze toch het nummer. Er word niet opgenomen. "Nou ja zeg"zegt Karin en ze legt de telefoon weer neer. "Wat?"vraagt Gina. "Word niet opgenomen"zegt Karin.

Al zingend komt Peter de basis binnen lopen. "Goedemiddag allemaal"zegt Peter vrolijk. Enrico, Gina & Karin kijken hem met open mond aan. "Wat heb jij?"vraagt Enrico. "Ik niks hoezo?"vraagt Peter en hij loopt zingend naar de kleedkamer. Dan komt Mark kwaad binnen lopen. "Ohoh" fluistert Karin. Gina stapt snel aan de kant. Mark loopt naar de kleedkamer en gooit de deur dicht. "Zo hè!"roept Karin en ze schiet in de lach. "Zag je z'n kop echt zo"zegt Karin en ze doet Mark na. Gina en Enrico schieten in de lach.

De telefoon gaat, Karin komt er aan rennen. "Raar nummer"zegt Karin en ze neemt de telefoon op. "Karin Thaler" "Bent U de dokter van de B-Crew?"vraagt een stem aan de andere kant van de lijn. Karin slikt: " ..t klopt"zegt te bibberend. Ze loopt met de telefoon naar de recreatie zaal. Gina en Enrico kijken Karin geschrokken aan. Er ligt een envelop op tafel. "Zo Dr. Thaler, nu moet U die envelop open maken" Karin laat van schrik de telefoon vallen. Als ze de telefoon op pakt merkt ze dat hij het niet meer doet. "Karin en nu?"vraagt Gina bang. Karin schud met haar hoofd en gaat zitten.

"Karin, waarom eet je niet?"vraagt Peter bezorgd. Ze zitten met z'n allen aan tafel. "Jongens, ik moet jullie wat vertellen"zegt Karin en ze schuift haar bord naar voren. "Karin"fluistert Gina op een bijna onverstaanbare toon. Maar Karin luistert niet en gaat het verhaal vertellen. "Zoals jullie weten heb ik gister een brief gekregen etc?"vraagt Karin. "Ja klopt"zegt Mark. "Nou, het zit dus zo: ik heb later nog een brief met een telefoon nummer gekregen. Toen heb ik het nummer gebeld, maar er werd niet opgenomen. En vanmiddag werd ik terug gebeld en toen gebeurden er allemaal rare dingen.."zegt Karin en ze zwijgt.

Pas na een half uur weet iemand weer iets te zeggen, het is zo als gewoonlijk Peter weer. "Oké, ik heb zin in een toetje!"zegt Peter en hij springt op van tafel. Dan horen ze allemaal een knal. "Wow Peter wist niet dat je zo zwaar was"roept Florian lachend uit. "Haha, ik zal je even helpen."zegt Peter en hij sleurt Florian mee naar de hangar.

Even weten ze niks te zeggen en kijken alleen maar recht voor zich uit. "Zo hè!"roepen Peter en Florian in koor. De rest komt er aan rennen en ze staan even verbijsterd te kijken. "Dat kan toch niet"zegt Karin zacht. De heli was helemaal onder gesmeerd met bloed. "Het lijkt hier wel een slachtveld"zegt Peter en hij loopt naar de heli toe. Peter schrikt even als hij ziet wat er op staat geschreven. "Karin kom gauw"roept Peter naar Karin en de rest van het team. Als iedereen er staat begint Peter voor te lezen wat op de heli is geschreven: Medicopter is niks waard! Dan gaat de telefoon, het is weer dat nummer. "Peter Berger" "Goedenavond, mag ik Karin Thaler van u?"vraagt de man aan de andere kant van de lijn. Peter kijkt met open mond. Gina gebaard wat er is. "Heeft u even één momentje?"vraagt Peter en drukt de hoorn tegen zich aan. "Het is weer die ene vent, hij wil Karin spreken."zegt Peter zacht tegen Gina. "Geef hem Karin dan! Schiet op"zegt Gina. Karin pakt de telefoon van Peter over en vraagt wat er is. "U heeft alles op de helikopter gelezen?"vraagt de man. "Ja hoe weet u dat er iets op de heli stond?"vraagt Karin verbaasd. "Dat doet er niet toe"zegt de man. "Ik wil dat u een opdracht uitvoert"zegt de man en hij hangt op. "Ja ma..wacht!"roept Karin nog door de hoorn, maar het is al te laat. Karin kijkt angstig alle anderen aan. "Wat zei hij?"vraagt Enrico. "Dat ik een opdracht moet uitvoeren"zegt Karin.

Het begint te onweren, de stroom valt uit. "O nee he! Niet dat alweer"zegt Peter en hij wil naar de kleedkamer lopen maar knalt zo tegen de deurkozijn aan. "Auw, verdorie zit hier ook al iets"roept Peter kwaad en hij heeft z'n weg naar de kleedkamer gevonden. Na een paar minuten horen ze lawaai uit de hangar komen. "O, dat is vast Max of zo"zegt Enrico. "Nee helemaal niet, ik sta hier"zegt Max. "Peter dan?"vraagt Enrico bang. "Kleedkamer"zegt Mark. "Dan is het een vogel"zegt Enrico. "Spreek hem maar niet tegen"zegt Karin tegen Gina. Het lawaai wordt steeds harder, en het komt steeds dichter bij. Dan gaat plots het licht aan. Iedereen is stil van angst. "Mammie"fluistert Enrico. "Hou je kop"sist Max. Mark draait zich om, om te kijken wie daar staat, er staat niemand. Maar er hangt alleen weer een briefje op de deur.


	3. Geheim Taal

Op de Medicopter basis hangt een stille sfeer, de afgelopen dagen is er niemand meer op de basis geweest. Ze hebben allen een weekje vrij na de laatste brief. Karin durft niet alleen thuis te zijn, dus Gina logeert bij haar. "Hehe, even helemaal geen drukte"zegt Karin als ze onderuit zakt op de bank. "Ik wil alleen weten wat er nou op dat briefje staat"zegt Gina en ze heeft het papiertje in haar handen. "Ik heb echt geen idee waarom we een leeg briefje krijgen"zegt Karin. Gina is even stil, dan staat ze op en loopt naar de keuken. "Wat ga je doen?"vraagt Karin als ze achter Gina gaat staan. "Let op"zegt Gina en ze houd het papiertje boven een vlammetje. Er verschijnen woorden. "Wat staat er?"vraagt Karin en ze kijkt verbaasd naar het papiertje. "Geen idee, is geen Duits of Engels"zegt Gina. "Misschien weten de jongens het!"roept Karin uit.

"Nou Gina, waarom moesten we nou komen?"vraagt Enrico als hij slaperig de basis binnen stapt. "Ik wil..o nee, Wij willen jullie wat laten zien"zegt Gina. Ze geeft het briefje aan Mark. "Hmm..lijkt wel geheim taal of zo iets"zegt Mark en geeft het briefje aan Peter. "Euhm,.slimmerd: Hét is geheim taal!"roept Peter. Even kijkt iedereen Peter aan. " iets weet"zegt Florian verbaasd. "Nou joh, haha"zegt Peter. "Kom op! Iemand moet dit toch kunnen ontcijferen?"vraagt Karin als ze het briefje weer van Peter aanpakt. "Ja, maar wie?"vraagt Mark.

Het team staat voor het politie bureau. "Denk je dat ze hier wel iemand hebben?"vraagt Karin aan Max. Max knikt. Ze lopen naar binnen en een vrouw achter de balie vraagt wat er is. "Wij moeten iemand hebben die geheimtaal kan ontcijferen"zegt Max. "Ik zal even voor U kijken"zegt de vrouw en ze belt iemand.

Na 5 min. Komt er iemand aan lopen. "Hallo allemaal"zegt een man. "Hallo"zegt het Medicopter team. "Ik zal me zelf even voorstellen, ik ben Jonathan Mayer"zegt Jonathan. "Dit zijn: Karin Thaler, Gina Aigner & Enrico en ik ben trouwens Max"zegt Max en hij stelt het team voor. "Zo jullie kunnen mee komen"zegt Jonathan en hij leid het team naar zijn kantoor.

"Kunt U er iets uit wijs maken?"vraagt Karin bang. "Hm.. het is wel lastig, maar ik ga me best doen. Is het goed dat ik dit bij me hou?"vraagt Jonathan aan Karin. "Ja hoor, maar laat U het wel weten als U het heeft?"vraagt Karin. "Doe ik!"zegt Jonathan en het team loopt weer weg.

Een dag later komt er post van Jonathan. "Kaaaarrrriiiinnnn! Pooooooosssssssssssssstttttt ttt!"roept Peter vanuit recreatie zaal naar de heli. "Jaaa ik kom!"roept Karin en ze gooit de tas naar Enrico. "He!"roept Enrico en hij probeert de tas te vangen, maar hij mist hem en de tas knalt op de grond. "Foei toch, nu moet je alles opruimen!"zegt Gina gemeen. "Haha.."zegt Enrico en hij begint met opruimen.

Als Gina en Enrico later de recreatie zaal binnen komen lopen zien ze Karin stil in de bank zitten. "He, wat is er?"vraagt Gina. Karin zegt niks en drukt de brief bij in Gina haar handen. Gina leest de brief en schrikt er van. "Bedoelt hij.."vraagt ze geschrokken. "Ja.."zegt Karin. "Wow.."zegt Gina. Dan gaat er een mobiel af. Peter rent uit de kleedkamer naar de zaal en graait zijn mobiel van de tafel af. Even later kijkt Peter op. "Huh..een smsje voor jou Karin.."zegt hij. Karin kijkt op, en pakt Peters mobiel. Weer die rare letters..


	4. Het Ongeluk

Karin kan alleen maar naar die rare letters kijken, ze weet niet wat het betekend of wat de bedoeling er van is. Een paar dagen later komt er een man de basis binnen lopen. "Goedemiddag, ik zou Dr. Thaler graag willen spreken" zegt de man. "Wie bent u dan wel?" vraagt Peter. "Dat doet er niet toe" zegt de man. "Dat doet er wel toe, ik roep Karin niet eerder dan dat u zegt wie u bent"zegt Peter zeer geïrriteerd. "Als u mij nu niet zegt waar Dr. Thaler is dan zal het uw berouwen!"zegt de man kwaad en loopt dreigend op Peter af. Peter deinst achteruit en valt over één van de EHBO-tassen. "U kan mij niks maken!" roept Peter zo hard mogelijk. "Dat kan ik wel!" zegt de man kwaad. "Hé! Jij daar! Laat Peter met rust!" roepen Gina en Enrico in koor. "Ah en wie zijn jullie dan wel?" vraagt de man en hij loopt naar Gina en Enrico. Peter gebaart achter zijn rug dat ze niks moeten zeggen. Gina en Enrico blijven de man aankijken. "Gaat dat u wat aan wie wij zijn?"vraagt Gina onschuldig. "Jij moet je mond houden Dame! Vertel mij waar Dr. Thaler is!"zegt de man. "Dacht het even niet, ze is niet eens op de basis dus"zegt Enrico en hij wijst naar de deur. "Nog een prettige avond!"zegt Enrico en hij duwt de man de deur uit.

De volgende ochtend zit iedereen gespannen op de basis. Karin is doodsbang dat die man terug komt, de rest van het team probeert haar gerust te stellen maar het lukt niet echt. "Karin luister even" zegt Peter op een normale, vriendelijke toon. "Die man is weg en komt niet meer terug"zegt Enrico. "Dat hoop je!"zegt Karin gespannen. "Weet ik zeker"zegt Peter en hij komt bij Karin zitten. "Ik hoop het."zegt Karin en ze krijgt tranen in haar ogen.

Die avond is het stil op de basis, Team B is uitgerukt en Team A is vrij. Max is in de hangar bezig met de helm van Peter, dan hoort hij opeens een raar geluid achter zich. Max loopt op het geluid af en onderweg pakt hij snel een sleutel, als hij eenmaal buiten is, is het geluid weg. Max wil weer naar binnenlopen maar de hangar is dicht, Max probeert de deur open te krijgen maar het lukt niet. "Shit" denkt Max en hij probeert een oplossing te bedenken.

"Karin, ik kan hier niks zien. Het is te donker" zegt Gina. "Zelfs met de lamp?" vraagt Karin, maar ze weet dat het een domme vraag is. "Zelfs met de lamp.." antwoordt Gina. Enrico schrikt en wijst naar voren. "Er komt een heli aan!" roept Enrico hard. Gina probeert de heli nog te ontwijken maar het is al te laat, de heli knalt met een rotvaart tegen de Medicopter aan. "Snel allemaal er uit!" zegt Karin en ze probeert de deur open te maken. "Hij is geblokkeerd!" zegt ze dan. Gina probeert de blokkades van de deuren af te halen, maar het lukt niet. De heli stort neer met het team er nog in.

"Ik moet iets doen" denkt Max. "Betere vraag; wat kan ik doen?!". Max probeert de deur van de basis open te maken, maar in eerste instantie lukt het niet. "Kom op, werk mee" zegt Max en hij geeft een trap tegen de deur aan. De deur gaat open en valt op de grond. "Nou stevig is ook wat anders" zegt Max en hij gaat naar binnen.

Op de plek waar de heli's zijn neergestort is het doodstil, de wind raast alleen door de bomen heen. Op een paar plekken brand wat. De Medicopter en die andere heli liggen helemaal uit elkaar en zijn geëxplodeerd. Gina, Karin en Enrico liggen verspreid over de weg heen. De andere piloot van de heli heeft het niet overleefd.

Na een tijdje komt Karin bij, ze gaat langzaam rechtop zitten en wrijft in haar ogen. "Wat is hier gebeurd?" zegt ze als ze naar de ravage kijkt. Ze gaat staan, maar gaan dan meteen weer zitten vanwege de pijn in haar been. "Tuurlijk, het eens niet zo zijn" zegt Karin als ze haar been heeft bekeken, er zit een stuk metaal in. Voorzichtig haalt Karin het er uit en verbind haar been met het gaas en verband wat ze nog in haar jas had zitten. "Nu eerst Gina en Enrico vinden" zegt Karin en ze staat op en loopt langzaam en hinkelend naar de Medicopter.

Het is al 6 uur en team b is nog steeds niet terug. "Ze zijn wel erg lang weg" zegt Mark tegen Peter en Max. "Ja inderdaad, misschien moeten we Höppler waarschuwen" zegt Max. "Ben je gek! Dan zijn ze dood als ze terug komen op de basis!" roept Peter. "We moeten zelf actie ondernemen" zegt Peter en hij kijkt Max en Mark aan. "Ja, maar hoe? We hebben geen piloot" zegt Mark. "Ik ken wel iemand" zegt Max en hij pakt de telefoon. "Wat wil je ? Alleen piloot of ook arts en verpleger?"vraagt Max terwijl hij het nummer intoetst.

Karin heeft Gina gevonden en maakt haar wakker. "Gina, kom op wakker worden!" zegt Karin en ze tikt zachtjes tegen Gina's wang aan. Gina kwam bij en ging zitten. "Wat is er gebeurd?"vraagt Gina zacht. "We hebben een ongeluk gehad"zegt Karin. "En Enrico? Waar is hij?"vraagt Gina. "Die moeten we nog zoeken, maar ik weet zeker dat we hem vinden"zegt Karin en ze bekijkt Gina op ernstige letsels. "Alleen een gebroken sleutelbeen."zegt Karin en ze raakt Gina's sleutelbeen aan. "Voel je dat?"vraagt ze aan Gina. "Alsof ik dat niet voel"zegt Gina met een pijnlijk gezicht.

"Ze komen er aan"zegt Max en hij hangt op. "Wie?"vraagt Höppler als hij de lounge binnen komt lopen. "Oh, uhm."zegt Peter. "Een paar oud-collega's" horen ze achter de Höppler vandaan komen. Höppler draait zich om en ziet er 3 meiden staan van ongeveer 20 jaar. "Wat komen jullie hier doen?"vraagt Höppler als hij doorheeft dat het Daniëlle, Puck en Jennifer waren. "Wij zijn gewoon gevraagd of we eventjes gewoon lang wouden komen"zegt Jennifer snel. "Aha, gezellig! Leuk om jullie weer eens te zien"zegt Höppler en hij gaat weer naar zijn kantoor. "Baby!"roept Peter en hij loopt naar Puck toe. "Kleuter!"roept Puck en ze geeft Peter een dikke knuffel. "En ze is dus niet veranderd"zegt Mark. "Nee, en dat zal ze ook nooit doen"antwoord Daniëlle.

"Karin, ik heb Enrico gevonden!"roept Gina naar Karin. "Oké! Is alles goed met hem?"roept Karin terug. "Ja"antwoord Enrico snel. Enrico loopt samen met Gina naar Karin toe, die in de puinhoop van de heli naar een portofoon opzoek is. "Karin, het heeft geen zin. De boel is opgeblazen, als je iets vind dan is het niet meer bruikbaar"zegt Gina. "Je hebt gelijk"zegt Karin. "Waarom wou die kerel ons dood hebben?"vraagt Enrico. "Ik weet het niet, misschien wisten we iets wat we niet zouden mochten weten ofzo."zegt Gina. "Hoe komen we thuis, hoe laten we de basis weten dat we nog leven?"vraagt Karin. "Laten we maar eerst zorgen dat we hier weg komen"zegt Gina. "Ik heb alleen geen idee hoe."

Daniëlle, Puck en Jennifer luisteren aandachtig naar wat Max, Mark en Peter te vertellen hebben. "Oké, dus je wilt dat wij hun gaan zoeken?"vraagt Daniëlle. "Helemaal goed!"zegt Peter. "Nou dan gaan we!"roept Puck en ze staat op. "Ja, maar waar heen"zegt Jennifer. "Hun laatste coördinaten waren: OOST 59 en NOORD 80"zegt Max. "Het Tirollerwoud!"roepen Daniëlle, Puck, Jennifer, Mark en Peter tegelijk. "Als ze daar ergens terecht zijn gekomen, moeten we met drie teams zoeken"zegt Daniëlle. Peter knikt. "Waar halen we nog één piloot en dan nog een heel team vandaan?"vraagt Peter. "Ik weet het niet"zegt Jennifer. "Ik wel!"zegt Puck en ze pakt de telefoon. "1796-885349"zegt Puck en toets het nummer in. "Hallo, met Medicopter 117 team Kitzbühel, wij moeten één extra piloot en één extra heel team hebben in Medicopter 117 station Salzburg"zegt Puck en ze kijkt Jennifer aan. "Ja, oh fijn! Dank u wel!"zegt Puck en ze hangt op. "En?"vraagt iedereen. "Ze komen"zegt Puck.

"Kom op, we moeten deze kant op!"zegt Karin en ze loopt richting het zuiden. "Karin, daar moet je niet langs"zegt Gina. "O, en dan weet jij!"zegt Karin chagrijnig en ze loopt stevig door, ondanks de pijn in haar been. "Nee, maar weet jij wel zeker dat je daar wel lang moet?!"roept Gina Karin achterna. "Wat denk je?"roept Karin kwaad. "Fijn! Verdwaal maar, ik kom je niet halen!"roept Gina en ze loopt naar het westen. Enrico staat in het midden en kijkt naar Gina en Karin. "Meiden, we moeten naar het oosten"zegt Enrico. "Nou en!"roepen Karin en Gina tegelijk en ze lopen weg. "Ach, het zal allemaal wel"zegt Enrico en hij loopt naar het oosten.

"Medicopter 117 voor basis over"klinkt het in de basis. "Hier basis, zeg het eens Daniëlle" antwoord Max. "We gaan richting noordoost"zegt Daniëlle. "Oké begrepen"zegt Max. "Puck, Jen, zien jullie iets?"vraagt Daniëlle. "Nee, ja, nee, ja daar! Op 2 uur!"roept Puck. "Ik zie het!"roept Daniëlle. "O My God! Wat een troep!"zegt Jennifer. Daniëlle zet de heli behendig aan de grond. "Geen Gina, Karin of Enrico hier"zegt Puck en ze stapt weer in. "We gaan verder" zegt Daniëlle.

"Ik ben nu wel heel erg ver van Gina en Enrico vandaan.."denkt Karin, maar ze strijde er tegen om terug te gaan. "Nee ik ben geen klein kind die hulp nodig heeft van de rest van het team."zegt Karin en ze loopt door. Maar even later besluit ze om toch wel terug te gaan. "Misschien kan ik toch maar beter bij hun blijven"zegt ze en ze loopt terug. Gina en Enrico zijn terug gegaan naar de plek waar het ongeluk plaatsvond. "Goh, Karin..toch hier terug gekomen?"vraagt Enrico. "Ja, het lijkt me maar het beste idee om terug te komen, voor het geval dat jullie mij nodig hebben."zegt Karin en ze loopt naar het oosten. "Jaja"zeggen Gina en Enrico tegen elkaar.

"Gina..Karin..Enrico!"klinkt het door de bossen heen. "Als jullie ons horen, kom dan naar ons toe!" Daniëlle heeft de intercom aan gezet, dus het geluid was extra hard. "Daar!" roept Jennifer. Karin, Gina en Enrico komen er aan lopen. "Daar zijn jullie!"roept Daniëlle en ze rent samen met Puck en Jennifer naar hen toe. "Hoe gaat met jullie?"vraagt Puck en ze onderzoekt ze even snel. "Kom, we gaan naar huis"zegt Jennifer en ze helpt ze om in de heli te komen.

Maar als ze in de heli zitten vind Karin een papier, ze vouwt hem open en ziet weer van die tekens..maar dit keer met de vertaling er onder.


End file.
